


Bring Me Back

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [45]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky's lost, F/M, Feels, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky’s stuck, stuck in a way where he thinks the therapy isn’t working. Thankfully he has you to help bring him back.





	Bring Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not have feels on a Friday? I just want to wrap Bucky in a blanket burrito, hold him tight and chase away his nightmares. Not a lot of dialogue in this one, but packed with tons of feels.

                                             

You headed into the kitchen to find something to snack on when you bumped into Steve and Natasha.    


“Hey guys,” You took in Steve’s somber expression and his lack of response, “You okay?” Turning your gaze to where theirs were, you noticed the reason why. Bucky was sitting in his spot again, it was never a good day when he sat there. Usually meant that he was having a drawback from himself and his countless therapies. It was always sad to see him like this, he would be doing so well, then he’d be pulled back three more steps. They watched as he just stared off into space, no longer acknowledging the world around him. Getting lost in his own thoughts, which was never good. For him or the team. 

Steve sighed deeply, hurt that there was nothing he could really do to help his friend. “He’s been like this since yesterday. Apparently, the session with his therapist was a rough one, when he left he was no longer responding to anyone or anything. Just went back to his spot and been there ever since.” You could tell that Steve was trying to keep himself together, always needing to stay strong for the team, to keep his emotions dulled back until he could deal with them privately. Nat also seemed to look a little down as well, even if she didn’t show it. 

Setting down your coffee, you looked back at them and Bucky's still form. Making a decision, you got to work on breakfast. Grabbing a pair of bowls and all your favorite fruit along with Bucky’s from the fridge, you diced up everything then dumped it all into the bowls. Topping them both off with a side of yogurt and whip cream, since Bucky loved this type of food any time of day. And during a time like this, it would be easier for his stomach to handle, rather than eating heavy foods. 

“Give us some time yeah? Just continue on with your normal daily routine Steve, he knows you’re worried about him, but sitting here and waiting for him to break out of it will only keep him like this longer. He’d hate to have you sit here and worry about him. I heard the gardens in the park look better than last year.” You smiled kindly at Steve, grabbing the fruit bowls and drinks, making your way over to Bucky. Knowing full well that Steve would take the hint and grab his art stuff to spend some personal time in the park. 

You knew Bucky could tell that you were making your way towards him, his impeccable training always in use. You actually liked the spot he chose, it was by the window in the corner, enough room to move but also feel comfortable with the way it blocked everyone else out. The view was absolutely gorgeous, looking out towards the city skyline, especially when the sunset out on the horizon. It was calming in a way, quite, no loud noises, stress from traffic and the bustling life in the streets. Making sure you gave him his space, you sat down leaning against the opposite pillar, setting down his food and juice within his reach if he wanted it. 

You looked out the window a bit, then started a game of Words With Friends with Nat, Tony, and Clint in between bites of fruit. You never asked how he was doing or feeling, cause honestly, that was pretty stupid and kinda obvious. Not to mention having a therapist hounding you with those type of questions would get annoying, let alone frustrating. No, Bucky always needed a different approach, one that reminded him that he was still and always a human being. Not some emotionless robot who couldn’t take care of himself. 

“Nat you smart bastard, now I’m twenty points behind you. How the hell did you come up with that word quizzify?” You glared at the screen, looking at your own words thinking of how you can get your points back up to match hers. Playing with Nat was always a battle, each of you trying to out word the other. Not ten seconds after you put in your word, she responded with one that again put her a few points above you. “How? This is completely unfair, I swear she’s a living dictionary that one.” Taking another bite of fruit, you watched a pair of birds flying nearby, eventually them passing the window. However, that wasn’t the movement that caught your eye. You noticed Bucky’s arm twitch before slowly reaching for his own bowl of fruit. You didn’t acknowledge it though, not wanting him to draw back into himself again. He’ll talk when he’s ready, so you weren’t going to push him into responding to you. 

So you continued on with your game, cursing under your breath when Nat put down another word that put her in the lead. Again. Eventually, you finished your fruit, then moved onto your juice. After losing yet another game with Nat, you gave up and decided to play a different game, Maze Runner, loving the adrenaline rush it gave you. You were so involved in the game, close to beating your personal high score, not to mention Clint’s, that you failed to notice Bucky watching you. Head tilted to the side slightly without turning his body, but his full attention was focused on you. 

The way your whole focus was on the game you played, determination filling your face, the way you stuck out your tongue in concentration. Which he actually found adorable. He knew you couldn’t tell that your body was leaning forwards more with each passing second, focus still on your phone. But he watched the excitement fill your eyes, worried they were going to pop out of your head as they continued to widen. Soon enough, you were on your knees cheering in victory as you finally beat your high score.

“Beat that Clint! Ha! Beat my score AND yours!” Forgetting who you were with at the moment, you jumped up and put your fists in the air in Rocky mode, but your moment was short-lived, as you came to your senses and realized that you were not quite alone and had an amused silent audience. Fists still in the air, you looked down to see Bucky looking up at you with a hint of a sparkle in his eyes. The corners of his lips twitching, wanting so desperately to smile, but held back. “Uh, sorry ‘bout that. Um...been trying to beat my high score for a while and Clint always managed to beat me…” when you received no response from him, you sheepishly lowered your arms, now self-conscious of your actions. 

“Hehe, you probably don’t need to hear about that,” you said quietly, hoping that you weren’t making this situation any more awkward than it already was. Well in your opinion it was, you probably looked like a total nutcase in front of him. Which didn’t help, since you had feelings for the rugged, hard-muscled assassin, who just happened to be your best friend. 

Then again, you got no response from him, except his eyes watching you, you decided to end the awkward moment and leave. Starting to pick up your empty dishes, you refused to meet his eyes. Probably thinking that he’d actually want to be alone now and have his space. But a quiet voice made for only one person to hear, stopped you from going any further than a few feet.

“Please don’t go.”

Standing straight, you replayed those words over and over again. And they always came out the same way, broken, alone, frightened of what would happen if you were to disappear. Of what would happen to him if he was left alone. A voice that so desperately wanted someone to stay with him, protect him from whatever was going on through his head. Someone who desperately wanted a friend, who specifically wanted  _ you _ to stay. 

He wasn’t looking at you when you turned around, but you could tell that he was watching you. Waiting to see if you’d actually act on his plea for help. He might be the most feared assassin anyone has seen and read about, who always had the perfect mask on 24/7, but what you saw in front of you was the complete opposite. You saw a man who believed he was truly broken and couldn’t be fixed, no matter how many countless hours of therapy he goes to. Or how deep he goes into explaining his daily torture of memories of a life he once had, one he was forced to have and one he wasn’t quite sure how to adapt to. 

Setting the dishes on the ground, you went to the couch and pulled a few pillows, Tony’s huge comforter and headed back to Bucky. Without saying a word, you laid everything out, then proceeded to lie down on your back. Once situated, you looked at him and opened your arms in invitation. Hoping that he’d take it and just be comforted. He didn’t need much convincing, for he took your offer right away. Crawling towards you, until he was sprawled out by your side, ear placed over your heart, head tucked underneath your chin. He grabbed the end of the comforter and threw it across both your bodies so only your guys' heads were peeking out from underneath. You didn’t say anything when you felt your shirt grow damp, nor did you say anything about his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs of pain. Instead, you just held him, kissing his forehead, whispering softly to him, brushing the hair out of his face. But mainly just holding him, giving him the comfort he so desperately wanted but was terrified to ask for. 

Safety in your own cocoon, the two of you laid there for hours. The room quiet despite the sounds of whimpers and soft-spoken words. Soon enough, Bucky cried himself to sleep. Carefully, you wiped away the remaining tears, tangling your legs with his, freezing when he began to shuffle around so he was practically spooning you like a koala. Which you didn’t mind, you’d be his tree, if he’d be your koala. 

“You’re safe now Bucky, you’ll always be safe here. And I’ll always be here to bring you back, to fight your demons when you think you can’t. Sleep well my favorite assassin.” You whispered softly to him before you yourself slipped off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

You woke up to a bright light shining on your face. Squinting your eyes, you look around to see that you slept through the rest of yesterday, the night and it was now late morning. Your movement caused a tiny whimper from your left. Turning towards the sound, memories of last night came back to you, as you watched Bucky shift slightly before settling back on your chest. You didn’t dare move, not wanting to disturb the deep sleep he was getting. 

Looking over his shoulder, you noticed the rest of the team standing at the entrance of the room shocked. Unsure of how to respond to the sight before them. Nat, however, was the first one to act. “We’ll get started on breakfast and call you when it’s ready. Is he still only able to stomach fruit?” That’s what you loved about Nat, her tendency to care deeply for everyone, even if she was careful about how she displayed it. 

Nodding, she smiled at you before heading towards the kitchen with everyone minus Steve. Who was standing there like a pillar that threatened to crumble down in a heap from a single blow. You knew he wanted to know how his friend was doing and if he managed to climb out of this whole he was currently in. Running your fingers through Bucky’s hair, holding him tighter to you, feeling overjoyed when he responded positively to the action. You gave Steve an encouraging smile, which he understood perfectly. Smiling himself, shoulders relaxing a bit more, before heading to the kitchen himself. 

Breakfast was now ready and you hated when Bucky missed a meal, especially breakfast, his most favorite meal of the day. So you had no choice but wake him up, calling his name tenderly. “Bucky, you have to get up. Nat and the guys made breakfast.”

“Mmnn...don’wanna. No breakfast, s’tired, girlfriend comfy…” He grumbled back uninterested in getting up, you, however, were frozen at the last statement. Girlfriend? What? “Stop thinking so hard, heard your confession, which was quite adorable by the way. And yes before you act, I share the same feelings towards you Y/N. And would like you to be my girlfriend...if you want.” You turned your head towards him, to already find him looking at you, uncertainty but a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

“I’d love to be your girlfriend!” Replying cheerfully, but quickly composed yourself, “I mean...sure.” Bucky shook his head, smiling widely at you, lifting himself onto his elbow to gaze down at you fondly. You held your breath, waiting anxiously for his next move, secretly hoping that he’d kiss you. Which he did. He leaned down the rest of the way, sliding his lips over yours slowly, humming deeply when you responded in kind. Sadly, the kiss was short-lived, but you didn’t mind. 

“You have no idea how much you mean to me Y/N. You always manage to bring me back from my darkest times, when I feel as if nothing is working.” He leaned his forehead against yours breathing deeply, “You never left me alone, never pushed me and were just...there for me.” You held his face in your hands. 

“I’ll always help bring you back Bucky, you’d do the same for me.” There were a few seconds of silence before your stomach grumbled loudly in complaint of not having breakfast. Bucky laughed out loud, getting the message. Standing up, he offered you his hand helping you up, still holding onto your hand as you both made your way to the kitchen to join the others for breakfast. Bucky sat beside Nat, you across from Steve who looked thrilled to see Bucky smiling and laughing with Nat and Clint. You gave him a knowing nod, letting him know that Bucky was going to be okay. 

And you meant what you said to Bucky before, you’d always be there to help bring him back. Knowing he would never be alone. 


End file.
